La nuit finit toujours par tomber
by Yonano
Summary: Il se meurt. Il est seul. Seul avec le silence, le noir et le froid. Dans ses derniers instants, il repense à sa vie. Sa vie de jeune, sa vie de joueur, sa vie qui s'en va...


Bienvenu à toi cher lecteur à la recherche de sensation forte (ou autre). Tu as décidé de cliquer sur ce lien, par inadvertance, par curiosité ou autre raison mais maintenant que tu y es, tu ne peux plus t'échapper. Bon, c'est un - petit- one-shoot écrit entre deux cours. Je trouve que je m'en suis admirablement bien sortie. :) Si vous avez commencé à lire ma fan-fic vous savez que je ne suis pas doué pour faire des intros alors je vous laisse baisser la page et entrer dans le méandre des lignes infinies de ce OS :) bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews !

(L'auteur s'excuse par avance pour sa flemme. Elle n'a pas eu envie de relire le texte pour apporter des modifications. Désolé...)

* * *

><p><span>La nuit finit toujours par tomber...<span>

Des battements de cœur lents et irréguliers.

Une respiration saccadée en manque d'oxygène.

Une main tenant la poutrelle enfoncée dans son abdomen, s'accrochant à cette unique sensation.

Le sang s'écoulant doucement dans le silence, le noir et le froid.

Il était là, à moitié allongé, le dos contre un morceau de mur. Sa jambe gauche était complètement ensevelie par les décombres et une poutrelle s'enfonçait tendrement dans sa chair, traversant son abdomen. Sa main était imbibée de son sang. Il remua légèrement pour dégager sa jambe mais ce simple geste lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il regarda au-dessus de lui, cherchant une lumière inexistante. Tout était noir, tout était silence, lui était seul. Il tenta de respirer calmement. D'un main tremblante et rouge, il dégagea quelques mèches sombre de son visage. Il transpirait beaucoup et l'eau qui s'évacuait de son corps se mêla au sang qu'il se mit sur le front.

Les secours devraient bientôt arriver. Il le sentait, il le pensait, il le croyait. S'accrochant à cet espoir, il ferma les yeux pour discerner l'alarme de ceux qui vendraient le sauver. Mais seul le silence lui offrit sa douce harmonie.

Le silence, le noir et le froid.

* * *

><p>Son plus vieux souvenir datait de quand il avait trois ans. Une dispute avec son frère. Pourtant si futile, mais un beau souvenir quand on a que ça à faire. Se souvenir avant que tout ne disparaisse...<p>

Ahito et lui désiraient la même peluche. Leur mère pouvait bien leur en acheter une chacun mais ils ne voulaient pas l'avoir si l'autre la possédait lui aussi. Elle s'était donc rėsignée à en acheter aucune et lui, Thran, avait fait un caprice.

En rentrant chez eux, leur mère, Junko, s'était mise dans une colère monstre. Les jumeaux la voyait pour la première fois dans cet état. Un caprice devant tout le monde. Était-ce comme ça qu'elle l'avait éduqué ? Était-ce digne d'un bon garçon ? Ahito avait préféré s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il crut n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'un instant quand son frère fit irruption dans la pièce. Il reniflait et avait les paupières gonflées. Thran s'allongea sur son lit, il avait été consignée dans sa chambre pour la journée du lendemain.

Ahito, son jumeau, sa moitié, son autre lui, s'approcha de son frère.

- Thran... L'appela-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule.

- Vas-t'en, lui répondit l'aîné d'une petite voix. Je veux pas te voir.

Le cadet soupira et se retint de se mettre à pleurer. A la place, il s'allongea dans le lit et prenant place près de son frère, s'endormit.

oOo

A six ans, il entrait en première année de primaire. Il était un grand maintenant, tout le monde le lui disait. Dans la salle de classe, la maîtresse parlait calmement avec un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui, ils apprenaient l'alphabet. Tous ces signes étaient compliqués, mais il allait y arriver, il était grand, il était fort. Quand il commença à tracer le _a_, il remarqua que la sonorité était la même que celle en début de son nom...

- A comme... ? Demanda l'éducatrice, tout sourire.

- Comme Ahito, répondit presque instinctivement Thran.

La maîtresse lança un _oui_ joyeux tandis qu'à l'appelle de son nom, son jumeau relevait la tête, à moitié endormi. Il se frotta les yeux et l'aîné soupira.

- Tu dors encore ?

- Mais j'ai sommeil...

Il s'étira en baillant puis reposa la tête sur ses bras et se rendormi. Un petit rire attira l'attention de Thran sur sa gauche. A la place de deux à ses côtes, un garçon de son âge avec de grand yeux bleus le regardait en souriant. Près de lui, un garçon roux était très concentré à recopier le tableau. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa langue sortait au coin de sa bouche.

La sonnerie retentit, ce qui réveilla Ahito en sursaut. Il s'écria que c'était la fin du monde et après un petit silence, tous se rirent de lui. Il se mit à rougir violemment, virant jusqu'au cramoisi. Il se tourna vers son frère, recherchant du soutient, de l'aide... Et il le trouva. Thran souriait mais pas pour se moquer, pour le rassurer, dans son regard, il le voyait.

Que c'est bon d'avoir un grand frère sur qui compter...

Dans la cour de récréation, les jumeaux se calèrent dans un coin, seuls. Puis, peu de temps après la sonnerie de début de pause, le garçon aux yeux bleus, accompagné du roux, s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Salut ! Lança-t-il gaiement avec un grand sourire. Moi, c'est Micro-Ice et lui c'est mon copain, D'Jok.

Il désigna le petit rouquin qui les analysait du regard comme s'ils passaient au rayon X. Ahito, intimidé, avala difficilement sa salive.

- Je m'appelle Thran et lui c'est mon petit frère, Ahito.

Micro-Ice sourit de toutes ses dents et tous les quatre décidèrent de jouer aux billes dans le hall, où il faisait plus chaud et où la neige ne les gênerait pas. En effet, la planète où ils vivaient n'était que de neige et de glace. Il fut un temps où elle avait été une belle planète au climat doux et tempéré, mais la génération des garçons et celles avenir ne connaîtraient que la blancheur éclatante de la poudreuse. L'immaculé noircit par le secret...

oOo

Dans le courant de la seconde année de primaire, D'Jok découvrit le monde incroyable du football. Il y avait vite prit goût et en parlait tout le temps, à tout le monde. Micro-Ice finit par le rejoindre suivit de plus tard par Thran. Ahito, quant à lui, préférant le calme, n'appréciait pas ce sport. Il regardait, de loin, son frère jouer à chaque récréations.

Un jour, avec d'autre enfants de leur âge, D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Thran firent une partie de foot. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, Ahito aimait les regarder jouer. Ayant perdu au pierre-feuille-ciseaux, Thran finit dans les cages, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Lui, préférait être en défense, c'est là où son jeu était le meilleur. D'ailleurs, ayant assez de rester immobile entre deux poteaux, il s'avança... Puis encore...

- Ouais !

Les enfants de l'équipe adverse venait de marquer contre Thran qui n'avait rien put faire. Il récupéra le ballon avant de venir se faire disputer par D'Jok.

- T'es gardien de buts ! Cria-t-il. Reste dans les cages !

Ahito fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait déjà pas apprécié comment son frère s'était prit un but et il aimait encore moins comme ce stupide rouquin lui criait dessus.

La partie reprit mais Thran ne tenait toujours pas en place. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce poste. Alors qu'Ahito voyait avec horreur le ballon se diriger vers les cages ouvertes, le cadet jugea que c'en était trop. L'attaquant adverse tira et alors qu'il célébrait déjà son deuxième but, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un garçon s'était élancé pour arrêter la balle.

- Aucun ballon ne passe !

Il montra du doigt les enfants en face de lui avec un air de défi. La partie de jeu reprit de plus belle et les garçons constatèrent que les dires d'Ahito étaient fondés. Aucun ballon ne passaient malgré les tentatives. La sonnerie de fin de pause retentit et Thran s'approcha de son frère.

- Mais t'es un super gardien !

- Ouais ! Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que j'ai aimé jouer !

oOo

La troisième année finit, Ahito avait redoublé. Malgré tout le travail qu'il avait fourni avec son frère, le professeur l'avait empêché de passer avec lui. Le cadet avait d'abord beaucoup pleuré car il serait séparé de son frère et de ses amis. Mais en constatant qu'ils étaient toujours là en récréation avec qui il jouait au foot, il s'était ressaisi. Le plus dur fut le passage au collège. Pendant toute une année, les jumeaux avaient été séparé. Thran était naturellement passé à l'école supérieur, mais pour Ahito il lui restait encore une année à l'élémentaire. Le cadet se sentait seul, perdu, mais son frère était toujours là. Le soir, finissant plus tôt, Thran venait le chercher tous les jours. Et il s'y était habitué. Ils étaient de nouveau réunit au collège. Puis il y eut la même histoire pour le passage au lycée. Mais c'est justement à cette instant que tout avait basculé... C'est à ce moment que tout avait commencé...

* * *

><p>Il toussota légèrement. Il sentit un filet de sang couler le long de son menton pour venir s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Il avait toujours la main posée sur la poutrelle et l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare. Quand les secours allaient-ils arriver ? Son frère devait être inquiet de ne pas le voir rentrer. Son frère... Il voulait acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo pour pouvoir y jouer avec lui et lui ramener un gâteau au chocolat. Il adorait le chocolat. Mais soudain, sans crier gare, le bâtiment s'était écroulé. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait mal et son frère devait être inquiet de ne pas le voir rentrer... N'avait-il pas déjà pensé cette phrase ? Les mots se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, ses yeux à tourner... Non. Il devait tenir bon, encore un peu, bientôt les secours arriveraient... Il fallait s'accrocher... Passer le temps... Son frère... Ses souvenirs... Ses plus beau souvenirs, ses plus belles années...<p>

* * *

><p>Quoi de plus formidable pour un fan de foot que de d'être pris dans l'équipe qui représenterait sa planète ? Et quoi de plus formidable que d'y être avec son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis ? Oui, rencontrer Aarch a été l'élément perturbateur, mais en bien. Les tests avaient été très sélectif, l'attente longue et stressante mais ils y étaient, tous les quatre. Alors, que demander de plus ?<p>

Les entraînements étaient dur, Thran le ressentait, ils le ressentaient tous. Quand vint le match contre les Wambas, la tension et l'angoisse étaient palpable. Puis à la sonnerie de fin, tout était retombé, mais la déception était là. Ils avaient perdus.

La première période contre les Tigres Rouges avait été la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Ils s'étaient fait humilier, mais ils avaient réussi à redresser la barre grâce à l'espoir que leur avait insufflé D'Jok en découvrant le Souffle. Puis ils avaient gagnés, les Snowkids étaient nés. Et ils étaient avec eux, Thran et Ahito, ensemble. L'aîné était très fière, heureux, dépassé au début, mais il s'était vite reprit.

La Cup avait commencé, première fois pour lui, première fois pour le nouvel Akillian. Ce n'était que du foot, mais il sentait le poids de sa planète sur ses épaules, les gens qui croyaient en lui, en eux. Ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, les Akilliens.

Les huitièmes de final étaient arrivée si vite. Il touchait le rêve. Il le sentait, il l'entendait. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur ; _ils_ n'en avait plus le droit. Puis la victoire contre les Wambas. Quart de final, une victoire magique. Les demi-final, déjà ? Ce n'était tellement pas passé loin. Ahito s'était élancé du mauvais côté, mais le ballon avait pris la transversal, un miracle, une victoire miraculeuse. La finale, mais quelle finale ! Contre Sinedd, avec qui pourtant, il avait joué au foot à l'école. Les gens changent beaucoup. Ahito s'était pris un but, il rageait, mais ses coéquipiers en avaient marqué un autre, alors il exaltait. Mais le score était toujours de un partout à la fin du match. Le but en or... Jamais Thran n'avait sentit son frère aussi angoissé. Ils étaient tellement près de leur rêve, de leur gloire, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre maintenant. La voix robotique leur annonça de se mettre sur les nacelles. Voyant son jumeau stressé de plus belle, Thran lui prit la main et le regarda en souriant. Le même sourire, le même regard qu'en première année, rassurant. Ahito se détendit en lui serrant la main. Le défenseur prit place sur le terrain. Il se retourna vers les cages, Ahito leva le bras en l'air et son frère lu _Go, Snow, Go_ sur ses lèvres. Quel adorable petit frère.

Combat acharné, tous y passèrent, tous tirèrent, mais le ballon n'était pas décidé à rentrer. Meï s'élance, frappe et malgré l'arrêt du gardien, le coup de sifflet retentit. Pour le but, pour la victoire du match, pour la victoire de la Cup. Ils n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient gagnés. Son plus bel instant, son plus beau souvenir. Avec son frère.

oOo

Gagné la Cup est une chose, mais garder son titre est plus compliqué. Ils avaient eu la folle idée de se relancer dans une seconde Cup et de la gagner. Mais à quel prix ? Ahito était étrangement tombé malade. Thran vivait dans la peur. Et si son frère succombait ? Insomnies, angoisses, mauvais jeux, il ne se reconnaissait plus. _Il_ ne le reconnaissait plus. Ahito était revenu pour la demi-final, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Le gardien avait supplié Thran de ne rien dire à Dame Simbaï et il avait accepté sa requête à contre-cœur. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à son frère, il ne le supporterais pas, il se tuerait. Si Ahito, sa moitié, son jumeau, sa seconde vie n'était plus là, alors oui, il mourrait. Il ne cessait de se retourner, de voir son frère prétendre qu'il allait bien. Mensonges. Mais il lui avait promis, alors il ne parlât pas, les promesses sont sacrées, il ne faut pas les briser.

Puis la finale fit ouvrire les yeux au gardien. Il avait atteint la limite, il le savait, il n'en pouvait plus. Thran fut soulagé que son frère ai enfin pu s'en rendre compte. Mais la séance de tirs aux buts avait mal tourné. Yuki s'était blessée et tout reposait sur les épaules d'Ahito. Ses frêles épaules de frêle petit frère. Contre Luur et dans son état, c'était impossible. Mais il avait réussi, du bout des doigts, poteau, le ballon ne passa pas la ligne. Frêle petit frère... Non, si même malade il vendait du rêve alors il ne pouvait qu'être fort. Formidable, magnifique, surprenant, puissant. Le meilleur. Puis le coup de Rocket partit, la balle se cala au font des filets. Joie, fierté, victoire. Et de deux.

oOo

Paradisia, ça avait été un chouette moment ! Ils avaient laissé la neige derrière eux pour accueillir le soleil. Le Tournoi avait été un enfer question relations. D'abord Meï avec qui Thran se complétait parfaitement en défense était parti avec Sinedd et les Shadows. Puis leur pote de toujours, D'Jok avait décidé de les quitter pour aller faire le mariole avec les six autres filles de sa nouvelle équipe. Et enfin, son adorable cousine partie chez les Elektra avec qui elle décida de rester par la suite. Mais Lun-Zîa avait rejoins la troupe, une Wamba formidable. Malgré le mauvais souvenir de la nourriture de ce peuple, Thran les respectait, ils avaient un bon jeu. Ahito avait lui aussi pris goût au soleil, à la plage, au sable... Aux siestes sur le sable de la plage en plein soleil.

Le Tournoi... Ils l'avaient perdu en demi-final à cause de D'Jok, Ahito rageait. Comment son meilleur pote pouvait le trahir pour une stupide victoire ? Ça et les filles lui avait vraiment fait tourner la tête. Puis ils avaient dû fuir la planète en catastrophe. Et leur troisième Cup avait commencé.

La final avait été des plus stressante. En plein milieu de match, les Snowkids avaient perdu leur fluide. Ils étaient complètement désorientés, mais c'était sans compter sur Ahito qui une fois de plus s'était montré formidable. Il avait aspiré le fluide de sa planète et l'avait transmis à tous ses coéquipiers qui se sentirent revivre. Puis ils avaient gagnés, une troisième fois... Mais Team Paradisia ne semblait pas s'en arrêter là. Et il faut le dire, grâce à Harvé et Sidney, la galaxie avait été sauvée. Tout était redevenu calme. Les Snowkids étaient rentrés dans la légende. Et lui Thran y était avec Ahito. Et lui Ahito était fière d'avoir réalisé ce rêve aux côtés de Thran. Ce rêve, leur rêve...

* * *

><p>Oui... Leur rêve... Il avait pour idée de jouer la quatrième Cup et de la gagner, une nouvelle fois, avec son frère. Mais dans cet état, c'était impossible. Il ne pourrait pas jouer, il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer... Le corps humain contient beaucoup de sang, mais le sien avait déjà épuisé sa réserve. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps son sang avait-il arrêté de couler ? Il ne le savait pas et il ne le saurait jamais. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il voulait voir son frère, entendre sa voix. Mais que discerner avec le noir et le silence ? Il voulait son frère à ses côtes, mais il était seul, il se mourrait seul. Sa main lâcha la poutrelle, c'était devenu trop dur de la tenir. Il arrêta de respirer, il n'y avait plus d'oxygène et inspirer était devenu trop douloureux. Puis son cœur rata un battement, puis un autre et il s'arrêta à son tour.<p>

Jusqu'au bout il pensa à son frère, jusqu'au bout il pensa à Thran.

Ahito mourut dans le silence le noir et le froid. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'endormit dans la solitude.


End file.
